The Touhou Girl's Punishment
by Erman Bullock
Summary: The Touhou Girl's would save the day, but unfortunitely, they got grounded after their last world-saving adventure. But what's this? They got a signal that the world was yet again in danger. Determined, the Touhou girls are forced to get past their most challeging adventure: Their parents.


The magik world was sacfed again, not by the military or any competent adults, but by a bunch of underage girls cosplaying as maids waving stiks and each other. However, something that none of duh little girls cood hav predicted what dat their parents would scold then for running into the bullets from magics sticks precariously. After a long and demeaning car ride from their paretns , the "heros " were the subjects to their gratest chellange evar.

Tdhe parent put on their angry eye brows and gave them a very serious look. It gave them a bad feeling in their gut that they tried to hide because it was 3 embarishing. They blushed angriestly with their cheeks.

"Underage girls of ours" Ther parents said in unisen because the writing in this story is questionabl. They continued after taking a long awkward pause of grief. "We hate you, go to each of your rooms respecitively" Their mom said.

"In an orderly fansnion, and not in the clothing sense of that word". Their girl dad added in.

They put tjheir headsd down and feel depressed about their inconsiterate actions. Aya shameimaru when to her room. Hatate Himekaidou when to her own room soon after. And Seija Kikin then troffled into her room the last because she was the lamest and slowest of the bunch.

The underage girls were used to their sort of undertaking. Afterall, there were a bunch of reckless preteen girls that have magic, and despite thwe world being called "the magik world, magic was a rare gift. This wasn't even their wose punchistment they had received. Oone time they had to go to school like every other girl their age, and their never wanted nor did that often. It was a nightmare. And all they did was turn everyone in this world into an underage girls because the author of the games can only draw thjat kind of character design for some rason.

They were used to this sort of thing at least. So the devious girls created their own underground pastime in this situation. Well, they would stil have this underground if they didn't find out that owning slaves is illegal in japan. Long story short, their still wanted at least someone to dress as a maid or wat nat, so they had to do it. Wat would you do with those kind of uniforms anyways? Through them away. The under age girls were way too conservative to do something irrational like that.

So, just then. Aya Shameimaru decided to allivate their boarddumb probelm.

"Hey, underage girls. You better listen to me or I am going to damage something in this hhouse." Aya shameimaru profusely

Hatate nodded so Aya could hear she in the task of listening. Seija then did it a few seconds later, because she slow cognifitely.

"O' ight, I am going to blow of the wall around us so that we can play using magig or whatall." Aya tapped this message in binary one of the walls separating the grils apart. This was done so that the parents would not hear and so that they could communicate. Then she did do what she said only a few momments before.

Blast, the wall made the sound while it crascked.

"Oh my" Hatate said to express he shock for the event.

"Hey" Shouted the parent figures from bellow. "What are you underage girls doing up there"

"Nothing". Aya, the brase one in the treeo sharply responded. A silent silence persisted afterwards.

…

"So, what do you want to do?" Seija would have spoke ealier, but she was late. Like always… Stupid Seija.

"After staring at you girls awkwardly for a whiel know, this means we should play pool.". Aya blurted out at the other girls direcrly.

"Okay" Hatate then sade with timidness.

Then girsl then used their slide down to the basement to reach the bastement. It was already built in, so they didn't ahave to worry about building it.

"We should take the slide down to the basement, I am sere my girl parents wouldn't mide." Seija Kijin Sad as late as evr.

"No, we already did that aleardy" Hatate said in a polite mannor.

After a few hours of playing pool, the emergency red signal that usually signals when an evil happens in the magic world did happen.

"Oh no! As undergirl girls, let's yet again embark on an actual deadly bullet dodging fight against other underage girls" Aya deemd heroichly. But tren the girls realized a problem. Oh no, the thought at the same time.

"what about our parents!". Seija Kijin frantically said with a sad look on her face. Seija Kijin looks at Hatate, who looked like she had to say something. Hatate then blushef, and turns away from their contact stare.

"I don't know". Hatate quickly and quietly said, as if to ignore the obviously seductive stare that went on between the two of them.

Suddenly. Aya had an idea. She grabbed a long coat in the basement. Immediately (or almost immediately for the slow ones), the other girls got what she was planning on doing.

…

The girl parents were working in the kitchen that conveintly faced the basement enterance. The girl dad was reading a newpaper in a nearby strool. The girl wife, was making herself an evening omlet. Then, all of a sudeen, and oblong and mysterious figure opened the door from the basemeant. For some reason, the girl wife was strangely drawn to them. Such a tall figure, so mysterious. By the time she was done fantasizing, he approached the individual and spoke her mind.

"Who are you, long coasted man".

"Quick, what to we say?" Hatate blushed while she bikered this to her associated mmembers

"That's a good idea, we should be a tall figure" Seija lately responded

"I am god?!" Aya finally managed to say in a last second effort.

"Oh how mysterious you are" Their mom swooped. "I always knew god was a flirtaous tall underaged girl who talks to herself".

"I know" The girls said in unison.

Then they sneakally, whiel the girl mom watched, left the house unharmed.

"Now what homies" Hatate said shyly.

"We saave the world!" Aya said.

"Whoe's the villan?" Hatate said nerviously.

"Who cares" Seija said with mallus as she didn't care.

Then the touhou gilrs when off to saf the day again. And no matter what the punishment they receieved from their parents, they were fine with it. And thus concludes a typical day fro the touhou girl group heroes.

THE END.


End file.
